Harian Akatsuki
by fahrfahr
Summary: Harian Akatsuki telah dimulai! Bercerita tentang aktifitas harian yang dilakukan oleh anggota Akatsuki. Chapter ini dimulai boneka Sasori telah patah atau hancur. Dalam kasus tersebut (?) Sasori mencari pelaku tersebut. Ternyata, Kakuzu mengetahui pelakunya. Apakah salah satu anggota Akatsuki? Atau orang gila? Agar tidak penasaran, langsung baca aja, yuk!
1. Harian Akatsuki, dimulai!

Author: Hai, minna! Kali ini author buat fanfiction yang bertentang Akatsuki . Karena baru pertama kali buat fanfic Akatsuki ini, moga para readers suka yah! Author bakalan buat OC yang bakal menjadi pasangan dengan Akatsuki sebagai suami-istri *gak*

Sasori: Lama banget sih lu author! Langsung aja fanficnya! *sambil mainin boneka barbienya*

Author: Iye! Oke, kita langsung aja ye. Selamat membaca~! (^w^)

Eits ... sebelum itu lihat dibawah ini dulu ye~~

**MAIN CAST: SEMUA ANGGOTA YANG BERADA DI AKATSUKI**

**GENRE: COMEDY**

**WARNING: K+**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO-**_**SENSEI**_

**Harian Akatsuki  
Chapter 1  
Harian Akatsuki, dimulai!**

Di suatu rumah persis gua (?) terdapat makhluk-makhluk yang sangat mengerikan sekali melebihi Segitiga Bermuda (?). Ada si koleksi _piercing _bin mesum aka Pein_, _si hobi bikin origami aka Konan, si Venus FlyTrap jadi-jadian (?) aka Zetsu, si ikan hiu biru jadi-jadian (?) aka Kisame, si Anak Baik (baca: Anak Autis) aka Tobi, si banci blonde aka Deidara, si pengikut aliran sesat Dewa Jashin aka Hidan, si mata duit aka Kakuzu , si koleksi boneka Barbie (?) aka Sasori, dan terakhir, si kakek keriput aka Itachi. *Author digebukin semua anggota Akatsuki*

"Hoam~~!"  
"Beh, masih siang dah ngantuk!" ucap Kisame kepada Pein.  
"Gimana tidak! Si Tobi bangunin gue pas jam 3 pagi. Cuman mau temanin buang air kecil!" curcol Pein.  
"Hahaha! Itu sih derita elo, bukan derita gue!" ejek Kisame. Pein meng-deathglare kepada Kisame. Kisame langsung diam ketawa. Takut dimutilasi. (?)

"Si Hidan dimane?" tanya Kakuzu sama Itachi yang sedang sibuk nonton TV.  
"Mana gue tahu!" jawab Itachi yang tetap matanya menuju ke TV.  
"Aduh ... kemana lagi tuh si Hidan?!"  
"Emang kenapa si Hidan, Kakuzu?" tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dari tanah (?).  
"Tadi gue suruh dia rapiin uang di markas uang (?) soalnye berantakan. Pas Hidan dah selesai, gue cek di markas malahan tambah berantakan! Gue cari dia, malah tidak ada. Dasar Hidan!" Kakuzu yang terlihat kesel, ingin sekali gebukin Hidan. *Yang sabar, Kakuzu!*  
"Kalo dia minta uang sama gue, gue gak bakalan kasih. Lihat aja nanti!" lanjut Kakuzu.

Kita tinggalkan sementara yang tadi yeh (?) Kita beralih ke tempat Deidara-Tobi-Sasori. Terlihat mereka seperti sedang bertengkar. Ada apa yah? Mari kita lihat dengan jarak dekat (?).  
"Woi, banci blonde! Lu yang patahin boneka barbie gue, kan?! Ngaku lu!" Sasori mendatangi Deidara yang sedang membuat sesuatu dari tanah liat.  
"Hah?! Gue yang patahin boneka babi barbie elo, un? Yah, enggak lah, un! Daritadi gue hanya disini terus, un! Mata elo buta ye, un?" tiba-tiba Deidara merasa kesel karena diganggu.  
"Mata gue kagak buta keles! Terus, siapa dong yang patahin boneka barbie limited edition (?) gue?!" Tiba-tiba, mata Sasori menuju ke Tobi. Muka Sasori terlihat seperti pocong yang habis jatuh dari got *Author langsung ditendang sama Sasori*

"Tobi ... Lo ya-"  
"Ada apa, Sasori-senpai? Kok, muka senpai seperti pocong yang habis jatuh dari got?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya. Sasori langsung deathglare tingkat dewa (?) kepada Tobi. Tobi langsung merinding bin takut ngelihat Sasori.  
"TOBI DENGER KATA-KATA GUE DOLO BARU NGEJAWAB! MASA MUKA GUE YANG KAWAII BANGET DIBILANGI POCONG YANG HABIS JATUH DARI GOT!" Sasori langsung berteriak ke muka Tobi. Saking keras teriakannya, semua negara di dunia langsung gempa bumi mendadak. *Ternyata teriakan Sasori bisa mengakibatkan bencana, pemirsa* *Langsung Author ditendang ke dua kalinya sama Sasori*  
"B-Ba ... i ... kk ... S-se ... n ... pa ... i" Tobi langsung berbata-bata karena teriakan oleh Sasori.  
"*Sigh*, Tobi yang Manis, Anak Baik (baca: Anak Gila) ..." Sasori memuji Tobi dengan secara tidak ikhlas. *Author juga gak ikhlas ngetiknya XD*  
"Apakah Tobi patahin boneka barbie milik gue, gak?" Sasori harus terpaksa lembut biar nanti Tobi gak berbata-bata lagi.  
"Tentu enggak ,kok senpai! Tobi daritadi cuman makan lollipop Tobi!" jawab Tobi dengan tidak berbata-bata lagi. Setelah itu,Sasori meninggalkan Tobi lalu berjalan ke pojokan. Ternyata, dia ke pojokan untuk menangis, pemirsa!  
_'Ya Tuhan ... siapa, sih, yang patahin boneka Barbie limited edition gue ini?! Padahal susah payah tidak jajan dan nabung selama 1 tahun!' _bantin Sasori sambil ngelihat boneka Barbienya yang sudah patah dimana-mana (?). Air matanya mengalir terus menurus seperti air terjun.

.

.  
"Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Konan. Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung lari lalu serbu makanan-makanan yang berada di atas meja makan.  
"Eits! Sebelum itu, kalian harus cuci tangan! Kalau ada yang tidak cuci tangan, gue patahin tangan elo pada!" Konan memasang muka emak-emak yang galak bin sadis kepada anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Mereka menurutinya lalu cuci tangan.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung serbu. Tetapi, Konan melarangnya lagi.  
"Tunggu dulu! Semua harus duduk manis! Terus, jangan lupa doa sebelum makan!" Konan betul-betul seperti emak yang galak, ye.  
Semua anggota Akatsuki duduk dengan manis lalu berdoa bersama-sama. Lalu, setelah itu, mereka langsung serbu makanan-makanan yang buat mereka ngiler.  
"Betewe ... yang patahin boneka Barbie gue siapa ye?"

"Krik ... krik ... krik ..."  
Tiba-tiba, si Kakuzu menjawab.  
"Gue tahu siapa."

.

Author: Akhirnya, chapter 1 telah selesai! ^^  
Pein: Bangga amat lu, author! Baru chapter 1 dah bangga karena selesai. Kek, tidak pernah bangga sama sekali.  
Author: Heh! Bangga harus dong! Bangga karena selesain chapter 1 itu lebih indah melebihi cetar membahana! *ala Syahrini*  
Konan: Udah! Jangan bertengkar cobak!  
Author: *sigh* Ok, baiklah! Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan! Author minta review, saran, serta kritiknya! ^^ Kalo bisa, jangan yang pedas-pedas ye (?) Kalau begitu, **THANKS FOR READING! ***sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan lebaynya*


	2. Kasus telah dipecahkan! (?)

Author: Oi, semuanya! ヾ(＾∇＾) apa kabar kawan? ヾ(＾∇＾) *sok kenal* Pada sehat-sehat kan? Oke, author kembali menceritakan tentang akatsuki ヾ(＾∇＾) Kali ini author akan buat yang lebih gaje ヾ(＾∇＾) Dan, moga aja readers makin suka dengan fanfic ini yah ヾ(＾∇＾) Kita langsung aja yah. Selamat membaca ヾ(＾∇＾)

Eits ... sebelum itu lihat dibawah ini dulu ye~~~

**MAIN CAST: SEMUA ANGGOTA YANG BERADA DI AKATSUKI**

**GENRE: COMEDY**

**WARNING: K+**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO DAN AKATSUKI ITU PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO-****_SENSEI_****! :**

**Harian Akatsuki****  
****Chapter 2****  
****Kasus telah Terpecahkan (?)**

Pada ingat kan, chapter 1 tentang boneka Sasori yang telah patah dimana-mana (?) Kalau gak ingat, silahkan baca di chapter 1 :)

"Krik ... krik ... krik ..."  
Tiba-tiba, si Kakuzu menjawab.  
"Gue tahu siapa." 

Semua mata anggota Akatsuki langsung tertuju ke Kakuzu dengan rasa penasaran. Terutama, Sasori yang tangisannya seperti air terjun. Kakuzu langsung sweatdrop seketika *memangnya apa!*  
"Siapa, Kakuzu?! Siapa dia?! JAWAB! KALO GUE DAPAT TUH ORANG, GUE JADIIN DIA BONEKA KOLEKSI GUE!" Sasori langsung memegang bahu Kakuzu dengan sangat keras yang seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan eek (?)  
"Oi, bahu gue sakit, Saos tomat eh maksud gue Sasori!" Sasori melepaskannya. Sasori juga jarinya kesakitan karena terlalu menyakiti hati eh maksudnya bahu Kakuzu (?)  
"Kalau begitu, siapa?!"  
"Kasih tau gak, yah? Bayar dulu, dong!" Kakuzu mengedipkan matanya. Semua anggota Akatsuki pada muntah lalu pingsan ditempat *termasuk Author*  
"Enak, aja, elu! Pelit amat jadi orang!"  
"Yah, hak-hak gue dong! Mau apa kek!" Kakuzu langsung skakmat *Emangnya catur apa –_-*  
Tiba-tiba, Sasori langsung memasang muka yang ingin buang eek *Author langsung ditendang lagi sama Sasori* lalu tiba-tiba mukanya langsung berubah menjadi (sok) kawaii (?).  
"Ayo lah, Kakuzu …" Sasori langsung puppy eyes dengan nada memelas.  
"*Sigh* Iya … deh …" 

**\- FLASHBACK ON - **

"_Nah … Sundel-chan (?) … kamu disini dulu, yah. Aku pergi dulu, yah …" Kisame menaruhkan sebuah akuarium yang kecil didekat boneka Barbie milik Sasori.  
Tiba-tiba, Kakuzu melihat adegan itu *emangnya drama -_-*. Kisame meninggalkannya terus Kakuzu memerhatikan ikan yang bernama Sundel. Ikan itu daritadi melihat boneka Barbie. Mata ikan itu terlihat terbinar-binar saat melihat boneka itu. Ikan itu mundur sedikit demi sedikit demi sedikit lagi (?)_

_SATU …_

_DUA …_

_TIGA ...!_

_Ikan itu melompat dari akuarium dengan kecenya lalu mendarat dengan elitnya di boneka Barbie milik Sasori itu. Mata Kakuzu melotot seakan-akan mau keluar *Bayangin aja. Sadis!* Tetapi, ada suatu bencana besar yang menimpa ikan itu, pemirsa. Ternyata …_

_BUK ! (anggap aja suara jatuh (?)_

_Ternyata, ikan itu jatuh, pemirsa. Kakuzu langsung berteriak seperti cewek *Author bayangin aja kek mau muntah*. Bukan cuman itu. Ternyata, boneka Barbie kesayangan Sasori ternyata jatuh juga dari lantai 3 (?) Boneka Barbie itu telah patah dimana-mana. Kakuzu langsung plin-plan. Kakuzu bingung. Biarkan saja atau beritahu Sasori. Kalau diberitahu ke Sasori, bakal kaget lalu mati ditempat *gak*. Kakuzu memilih biarkan saja. Daripada, nanti Sasori mati kalo diberitahu *khayalan Kakuzu tuh*_

**\- FLASHBACK OFF –**

Kakuzu mengakhiri dongeng tersebut. Tobi langsung ketiduran *maklum masih anak kecil*  
"Kakuzu …"  
"Hm ?" malah Deidara yang ngejawab  
"Bukan elu! Telinga lu simpen dimana sih?"  
"Di kaki" ternyata, telinga Deidara berada di kaki, pemirsa.  
Semuanya pada sweatdrop (Kecuali Deidara)  
"Kakuzu ..."  
"Iye?" lah kali ini Itachi yang jawab  
"Ya Allah … Telinga lu pada gak ada, ye?!" *Author: maklum dah kakek-kakek keriputan* *Langsung diamaterasu sama Itachi*  
"Kakuzu …" ucap Sasori yang sedang deathglare kepada anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Agar tidak ada yang congek.  
"Ampun Sasori! Ampunin gue! AMPUNIN GUE SASORI! MAAFIN GUE! AMPUNIN GUE! JANGAN KUGUTSU GUE!" Kakuzu langsung ketakutan dikugutsu.  
_'Lah … nih anak kenapa, sih? Belum lanjutin, dah minta ampun. Padahal, gue pingin minta uang sama Kakuzu.' _bantin Sasori dengan sweatdrop.  
"Lol. Siapa juga mau kugutsu elu! Gue kan mau minta uang!"

.

.

.

.

.  
Keesokan harinya … 

"Yeay! Akhirnya bisa dapetin boneka Barbie limited edition lagi!" girang Sasori. Ternyata, Kakuzu memberikan uang yang cukup banyak kepada Sasori. Mau tidak mau, harus beri dia uang.  
"Yang sabar, yah, Kakuzu … cup … cup … cup …" ucap Hidan sambil menepuk bahu Kakuzu dengan lembutnya (?) *cie*  
"Hidan …" tiba-tiba, suara Hidan langsung berubah kek nenek lampir (?)  
Hidan menelan ludah.  
"Kemarin elo kemana aje? Gue suruh lu rapiin uang di markas …"

**GLEK !**

"Oh … tentang itu … kemarin gue dikasih misi … Hehe …He …" bohong Hidan. Kakuzu langsung deathglare tingkat dewa. Kakuzu langsung menarik Hidan ke kamar. Lalu, menutup pintu dengan terkunci rapat.

*Jangan pikirin yang aneh-aneh, ye! :p*

"Si Hidan ama Kakuzu tuh lagi ape? Jangan-jangan …" ucap Konan dengan FUJOSHI MODE ON (?)  
"Jangan-jangan mau rencanain beliin gue majalan bok—" tiba-tiba ucapan si lider aka Pein langsung berhenti. Karena, Konan melihat Pein dengan sadis (?).

**PLAK!**

**BUK!**

**PLAK!**

**BUK!**

**PLAK!**

Terdengar, suara sesuatu (?) dari kamar tersebut. Lalu, pintu itu terbuka dan keluar makhluk seperti kena babak belur.

"Hi … dan … lo kenape …?" tanya Kisame.  
"Gu … e …"

**BUGH !**

Tiba-tiba, si Hidan jatuh terlantar di lantai. "Gue … e … e … habis kena babak belur! Hiks … Hiks …" ingus Hidan mengalir kemana-mana. *Lah, terus suara Hiks Hiks-an itu dari hidung dong?! (berpikir keras)*  
"Ih to be yu! Ihyu! Ingus lu jijik banget, sih!" Itachi langsung lebay mode on.  
"Iya! Jangan lupa bersiin tuh ingus lu!" ucap Deidara.  
"Lu kagak kasian sama gue yang habis kena babak belur …? Hiks …"  
"Gimana mau kasian kalo ingusan elo yang jijik mengalir! Makanya bersiin cepat! Bau, tauk!" Zetsu menutup badannya dengan Venus FlyTrapnya. *Author: Perasaan pasangan elo (baca: Bunga Bangkai) bau juga, tuh! Zetsu: Pasangan gue harum, wei! Author: (pingsan seketika)* 

"Tobi pulang!" tiba-tiba, Tobi membuka pintu rumah dengan keras.  
"Woi, buka pintu jangan keras-keras!" teriak Pein.  
Tiba-tiba, Tobi terpleset dengan kecenya *muntah* karena ingusan oleh Hidan. Semua anggota Akatsuki pada menahan ketawa (Kecuali Hidan &amp; Tobi)  
"WOI! INGUS MILIK SIAPA INI! JIJIK BUANGET! LIHAT NIH! LOLLIPOP GUE KENA INGUS NIH!" disaat Tobi yang dianggap Anak Baik langsung berubah menjadi Anak Galak.  
"Tuh si Hidan!" ucap Konan sambil nunjuk Hidan.  
"WOI HIDAN! GUE MAU NGOMONG AMA ELU!" Tobi langsung menarik baju Hidan.  
"TOLONGIN GUE, PLIS DAH!" Hidan meminta tolong kepada yang lain. Tetapi sudah terlambat. Hidan sudah dimasuk ke kamar lagi.

**PLAK!**

**BUK!**

**PLAK!**

**BUK!**

**PLAK!**

**BUK!**

**PLAK!**

**BUK!**

**PLAK!**

Suara itu semakin keras daripada yang tadi. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya pada ketakutan mendengar suara itu (?) Lalu, pintu itu terbuka. Tiba-tiba, Tobi keluar dari pintu dan berubah menjadi Anak Baik (?).

"Senpai, Tobi pergi lagi yah! Mau beli lollipop. Dah!" Tobi langsung pergi. Semua anggota Akatsuki pada ketakutan sama Tobi.

"To … lo … ng …" terdengar suara seperti kuntilanak yang habis dirape *gak* dari kamar tersebut.  
Semua anggota Akatsuki pada masuk kamar. Anggota Akatsuki pada kaget. Di dalam ruangan terdapat banyak sekali darah dimana-mana. Serem apalagi. *Kek, angker gitu (?)*  
"To … lo .. ng … in … gu … e …" tiba-tiba, Hidan langsung pingsan ditempat. Gimana tidak. Hidan di babak belur lagi sama Tobi. Ternyata, Anak Baik kuat juga ye (?)  
"*Sigh* Kita tinggalin aja dia … paling Hidan sadar juga …" Pein and the lainnya (?) langsung keluar dari kamar. Padahal, mereka pada masih ketakutan. Hihihi!  
.

.

.

.

.

Author: Akhirnya, kasus tersebut telah dipecahkan~! *ala detektif*  
Hidan: Oi, Author! Tanggung jawab lu! Masa gue jadi korban babak belur!  
Author: Sori …!  
Kakuzu: Inget lu, Dan! Gue gak bakalan ngasih lu duit!  
Tobi: Iy! Ingus lu juga bikin gue terpleset!  
Hidan: Hiks … Hiks … Apa salah gue Dewa Jashin …? *ingusannya mengalir kembali*  
Author: Hahaha …. ^^" Oke … mohon maaf jika terdapat typo atau kesalahan, yah! Oh, iye. Jangan lupa review serta saran dan kritikannya! Kalo begitu, Thanks for Reading!


End file.
